Send Me Off To Sea
by homozyghost
Summary: Sabo never wrote a letter. Sabo didn't take a boat and sailed on his own. He never became what he wanted to be. Instead, he's still a noble, yearning for freedom for eight years. "Well shit, that's a long time." "I know, so please let me out. This is giving me childhood trauma." / OOC WBP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: edit; I can't believe I forgot the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **edit: 5/11/18**_

* * *

If he was one to be poetic, he would say that he was akin to a dead tale. Forgotten in meaning, but remembered by words. Then again, he supposed he was being a bit melodramatic in that sense, poetic or not. His life, he thought, could be seen merely as a play, one they would show to children. A blonde noble, mind laden with only the yearning to attain freedom as his blue eyes reflected the sea he looked upon. Or maybe it was the sea that reflected his eyes? Either way, his whole being reflected a clichéd main character, so to hell with that.

Sabo sighed, hand running through his blonde locks as he leaned forward against the railing of his father's ship. It saddened him that his calling, the sea, was right in front of him yet so far beyond reach. The fact that the ugly mug who claimed himself as his father ordered him to follow his pompous ass on this short voyage while knowing Sabo wanted to sail on _his own_ was sickening already, if not nauseating. Sabo chuckled, finding the random thought of him doubling over and vomiting on his father's precious dinghy to be very amusing. Kind of gross, but the reactions he'd get would be so worth it in the end.

Dismissing the wayward thought, Sabo pushed himself away from the railing, a sad smile on his face. Though it broke his heart, he was glad to see the sea again. God knew how long he had been cooped up inside his 'home'. He'd rather not think about that, honestly. The man turned around, relishing the sound of sea waves mixed together with the voice of someone giving orders as he walked.

Sabo smiled. _Just like a pirate ship._

"Sabo, don't wander around. You're giving yourself an unsightly image."

That is, it _would_ be similar to a pirate ship if the one giving orders was not his stupid father. Sabo's smile immediately became a scowl, but it was gone as quick as it came. "I wasn't wandering around," he retorted, a slight scoff in his voice. "I was just taking a breather. It can be awfully stuffy in this ship, don't you think?"

Outlook simply huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about. This is quite an expensive ship if you must know," Oh, Sabo knew, but really, who the hell cared? "Now get back in your room and sit still. I don't need you causing trouble all over." The noble then walked away, going back to do whatever he was doing before. Probably off abusing his illusion of power, Sabo thought. He'd rather not say that though. As soon as Outlook was out of his sights, Sabo snorted.

"You're not the boss of me."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello. Yes, I'm still alive, weirdly enough. Just know that my past and present tense grammars are kinda skewed, and that I'm prooobablyy not going to update my other stories. For now at least. Things are getting hectic in my life, and those stories I wrote before? Cringy. But eh, let's just see.**

 **/Updates on _this_ however, will be sporadic.**

 ** _See ya._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **edit: 5/11/18**_

* * *

"We're out of stock."

His brothers stared at him like he's got two heads on his neck. A weak ' _what_?' was heard from a mile away- their ship was huge after all- and Thatch could only sigh. "And obviously, you all know who to blame here," The chef lightly gestured to the sleeping pirate at his side who was snoring away without a care in the world as he leaned against the wooden wall. In a dramatic tone, Thatch declared, "The man himself."

The crew unanimously groaned.

"Of course it was Commander Ace,"

"But we just stocked up two weeks ago!"

"Goddammit, just when I was getting hungry..."

As expected, and with great timing as always, the first division commander walked up to the small group, demanding to know what was going on with simply his aura alone. Thatch pointed at the sleeping pirate beside him. "Ace ate all of our food."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "...But we stocked up two weeks ago, yoi."

"Exactly!"

Disregarding the distressed voice, Thatch stared at Marco with a defeated look, his shoulders slumped. "And this is Ace we're talking about, Marco. _Ace_. He's got a black hole for a stomach. And I _maaay_ have miscalculated that when we stocked up just a little on the last island..."

Marco facepalmed. Of course Thatch was partially to blame. As the cook, he should've known how much Ace eats on a regular basis. Not that everyone _didn't_ know- Ace did have an infamous appetite on the ship after all. "You know what," Marco finally said after a moment of thinking. "How about we just raid some random ship that happens to cross over on our path, yoi? I just got the okay from Oyaji- Turns out we need some extra gold, plus some of the newbies need practice."

Thatch had a look of disbelief on his face. "So we wait?"

"Yep."

More groans were voiced, and Thatch could only say sorry to the members who passed by him to have a go at kicking Ace. Needless to say, they weren't thinking straight and that resulted in burnt shoes. Ace apparently thought that that was the right time to wake up.

As a wake up greeting, Thatch punched his head with a nice touch of haki coating his fist.

"The fuck- Holy _shit_ Thatch, the fuck was that for?!"

"Stealing food when I was out like a light," he replied, and Thatch sniffed when Ace rolled his eyes. "We're out of stock, Ace, and there's no island for miles to come."

"What?"

"Now we're just gonna wait for some random ship and raid it. With empty stomachs. No energy. Someone will probably lose a life if that ship doesn't come!" Thatch covered his face and did a horrible rendition of a crying man. He watched from between his fingers, smirking as Ace guiltily looked at the ground, no doubt feeling ashamed for his actions.

"Sorry Thatch, I was wrong, I shouldn't have eaten that much- Gosh, what was I thinking..."

Thatch smiled, "It's okay Ace, I should've stocked more than usual two weeks ago anyway-"

"Yeah, you should have, yoi."

"-so I'm partially to blame for this. Besides, it's not like we don't have any fruits lying around. So it's all good."

Ace heaved a sigh of relief at that, and smiled. "Thanks Thatch."

"Just don't do it again, yoi." Marco warned, but he only got a smirk in return. The Phoenix sighed. Of course the firecracker won't listen. Why did he even bother? Leaving Thatch and Ace to themselves, he walked away to the captain's quarters, his mind already making a report of their most recent predicament. He frowned. This was going to be a long month if nothing was found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **edit: 5/11/18**_

* * *

Ace smiled to himself, a bit proud that he had thought of the solution to their little problem, but somewhat dumbfounded. How come no one had known of this fact earlier? When he finally arrived at the mess hall, he opened the door a little too loudly, eliciting curses from the mouths of hungover pirates. Ignoring them, Ace strode in like he owned the place. "Rest assured gentlemen, your saviour has arrived!" Thatch gave him an exhausted look as Ace plopped down on the seat opposite to his.

"Ace, isn't this a little too early for your shenanigans?" Thatch inquired. True as it may, it was early. Specifically about eight o'clock in the morning but judging by the way Ace was smiling when he got here, he would say otherwise. The other gasped, faking a look of hurt as his hand flew to his chest. Thatch snorted.

"You wound me, dear brother," he went on with what he called a dramatic show of hands, but Thatch was obviously too tired to be impressed, "Are you implying that I am always up to no good, wherever I am and at whenever?"

"Sounds about right."

Ace grinned. "You know me too well, but this time, I'm not here to grace you all with my creativity." Thatch raised a curious eyebrow, urging his little brother to continue. Ace had a proud glint in his eyes. "Unlike all of you, I have been thinking."

"Shocking!" Thatch quipped, but Ace continued on.

"Why aren't we all fishing? I mean if we have no food, then we should catch it ourselves, right?" Thatch blinked at this, kind of surprised, but not really. Ace smirked when he saw the confused look on the cook's face. "Seriously, you had _me_ to think about it. If you people would just stop and-"

"Oh right, you were asleep back then."

"...Huh?" Ace stared at the man in confusion, his rant put to a halt. "What do you mean?"

"We're travelling on Grand Line waters, Ace," Thatch explained, but that did nothing to quell Ace's curiosity. "Which means that this place is hella weird. _Hella_. When you were asleep two days ago, the navigator told us that the weather was going to be freakishly sunny. So sunny in fact, that the area's been completely eradicated of fishes." Ace blinked, as if having no idea what Thatch was talking about. The cook sighed, but continued. "You're fire itself, man. Of course you don't know why we're sweating waterfalls here."

Ace's mouth formed an O shape, finally understanding. "Is that why when I fished, the line was burning?"

" _Burn_ \- You know what, never mind. I'm just grateful the ship is not on fire." Thatch then paused. He slowly grinned. "So what was that you were saying before? About how much of a genius you were that you've thought up of _fishing_ before all of us did?" Ace turned beet red and Thatch snickered.

"Shut up, Thatch."

"Whatever you say, little brother."

* * *

"Master Outlook, it's a pirate ship!"

The aforementioned man raged while on the other hand, another looked hopeful.

Freedom was right before his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Ace is a dork. On the other hand, thanks for all the reviews! Some of you pointed out things that completely slipped out of my mind when writing this story. I'll try to at least make it seem like it has no plot holes (;w ; )**

 ** _Thanks again, and bye~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahh, so many views... Love y'all 3**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **edit: 5/11/18**_

* * *

Thatch whistled. "That looks expensive."

"It's probably a noble's ship, yoi," Marco replied, an unimpressed look on his face as he looked at the ship from a distance. Thatch murmured a low ' _well that explains everything_ ' and Marco snorted. Of course it did, the ship practically reeked of arrogance and riches if the gold-plated railings were anything to go by. Ace turned up his nose.

"Ugh, nobles." He said with a tint of disgust in his voice. "I hate nobles."

"Don't we all," commented Vista.

From beside the swordsman, Jozu cracked his knuckles. "At least we know they're loaded. With _food_." Those two words acted as if they were the pirates' calling, and said pirates immediately followed Jozu in cracking their knuckles and brandishing their weapon. They all stared at the ship like animals to their prey, smacking their lips in anticipation. Ace cringed. The fact that they changed a lot within the span of three weeks boggled his mind, but was also understandable. Anyone would go crazy after having three weeks of just _fruits._

As the ship sailed closer, Ace could feel his excitement building up in fires. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest, his adrenaline pumping as he gripped on the railing. He was an adrenaline rushed, hungry man who have been living peaceful days on a pirate ship. And heavens knew peaceful was not his style. "Can we go now, Marco?"

"Not yet, yoi. They're not close enough-" As if knowing what the commander was thinking, the ship suddenly changed course, going perpendicular from the Whitebeards. Marco twitched.

"But they're going away!"

"Namur, change of plans. Break their rudder, yoi." The fishman saluted and jumped onto the railing, toppling backwards after that to fall into the sea. " _Then_ we can do whatever the hell we want. We're hungry and we're freaking pirates. Right, Oyaji?" Marco glanced at their father with a smile, his eyes holding a dangerous glint of future carnage.

" _Gurarara!_ You're right as always, son. Go and run amock for all I care." The pirates cheered at that, and got ready with their own weapons. Some opted to stay and watch, but the new ones and some Commanders were all lined up to go. They waited for shouts of confusion to form on the other ship, and honestly, they didn't have to wait that long. From a distance, Namur waved when he reached the water surface, and that was enough to serve as a sign to attack. And so they roared.

* * *

It was hectic, and kind of hilarious. Sabo watched as the navigators ran around like headless chickens trying to figure out why the ship had stopped moving. Did they enter the Calm Belt? The blonde could still feel the wind on his face so that probably wasn't it. Did it have anything to do with the pirate ship they tried to avoid? Sabo could bet all the money he owned that it was because of that. He couldn't help but be in awe though. The Whitebeard Pirates? Of all the people they had to run into, it had to be _them?_ He couldn't really decide if it was a curse or a blessing.

From the stories he heard from Garp from when he was a kid, the old geezer had claimed them to be monstrous, a threat to the Marines but a soft tone overlayed all of that. The nobles however, didn't even bother to hide their disgust. His father had went as far as forbidding him to read newspapers, in fear that the news about pirates might influence him. So hell if he knew if the Whitebeards were one of the nice pirates or not. And he didn't really give a shit- He was going to be free after all. He could feel it in his bones. The sea was calling him.

But before he do all that freedom stuff, he was going to have to find a weapon first. There was no guarantee on what will happen, and he'd rather not risk anything should the pirates turn out to be actual jerkheads. Despite the tingling feeling that something unexpected was going to happen, the blonde smiled as he walked away from the chaos to find some kind of a sword- or better, a pipe. He chuckled, wondering what his father would think of him if he were to see him right now. He'd blow a gasket, that's for sure.

Amusements aside, time to start planning.

* * *

 **A/N: Big chapters are comin' up. That's all.**

 _ **Salutations, then, I guess.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **edit: 5/11/18**_

* * *

"We might consider letting you live you know," Thatch offered to the people whose ship they were about to raid. "But if only that stuck up princess over there," he pointed at the fuming Outlook, "would comply on giving us your food. And some gold." The cook paused a bit, "...Do you mind if we beat some of you up? I forgot we've got newbies to train."

"Why on earth would you think I will give you uncouth rats anything at all?!"

Thatch put up his hands defensively. "Woah, wow. First off, we're _pirates_." He reminded, gesturing to his brothers. "And we do not appreciate that tone you're using with us, mister."

"And what do I care? I have the power to call the Marines on you horrible lot!"

From beside Thatch, Ace scoffed. "Marines, Shmarines," he sing songed, glancing threateningly at Outlook who looked ready to piss his pants, "We fought them before, so what difference does it make now?" His brothers nodded in silent affirmation. Haruta began to take out the rope he had in his bag, his grin widening. Ace continued on, the corners of his mouth upturned. "By the way, chit chatting is nice and all but we're on tight schedule. Haruta,"

"Got 'em!"

Fire Fist smirked. He pushed himself off from the railing, and faced Outlook with a menacing stare, his knuckles cracking unnervingly. "Now where the hell do you stash your food on this rickety old boat?"

* * *

Nope. Nah. Not this _. What even is that?_ Sabo turned the crate over upside down, causing everything to fall out. "The fuck are these?" He said frustratingly. Instead of weapons, all he could find were cutlery, gold, more gold, a few ornaments, and some indescribable stuff he didn't know the name of and never will. Sabo knew his father was stupid, but he thought that _surely_ the man had half a mind to bring weapons aboard to face off the dangers of the sea. Where pirates dwell. Notorious, _vicious_ pirates. Turns out his father was so epically moronic that Sabo wasn't even surprised anymore.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" He cursed, running a hand through his hair. Sabo wasn't really one to curse that much, but in the absence of his father, he liked to be a bit of a rebel sometimes. The blonde flung the crate away, knowing that the pirates were going to wreck the place anyway, so might as well mess everything up while they're off tossing people overboard. Was that what they were doing? Sabo walked towards the door and peeked through the slight opening.

Sure enough the shouts were there, but instead of involuntarily jumping ship, the crew were all tied up and put to one side, including his father. Sabo stifled a laugh. Though he was glad that the oaf was finally put in his place, he'd rather not give out that his 'hiding place'. That short brunet looked like he was still hunting for more people to tie up, and Sabo would like to be free from that kind of confinement. He stared as people come and go from the direction of the kitchen and back. _Huh, they all look like nice looking people_. They look gruff and all, but holy _shit_ , their smiles were _radiating_. Sabo raised an eyebrow. _Were they that hungry?_

He was startled out of his thoughts when the door abruptly opened, revealing the short brunet from before.

 _Oh_ _ **hell**_ _._

Sabo paled as he snapped the rope in his hands. "Well, well, well," the pirate began, a grin on his lips. "Look at what we have here!"

"Haruta, that's too cliché."

"Oh shush, Jozu," the brunet, now known as Haruta, rolled his eyes at the voice. "I can say whatever I damn well please."

"Might I say the same for myself," Sabo flinched when Haruta gave him a glare, no doubt displeased that he had cut into his conversation, "I mean no harm- Far from that actually. So can you saintly people just let this," he gestured to himself, "harmless lad to go away on a boat and never see your faces ever again?"

Haruta paused. He looked pensive even. Sabo felt his hope rising like a rocket- until said rocket went plummeting down when Haruta snorted. "And let you contact the Marines after you're out of our sights?" Haruta snapped the rope in his hand again, a manic grin on his boyish face. "No way in hell."

At this, Sabo spluttered. " _Wha_ \- I don't even have a snail on me! In fact I threw all of them overboard already, in fear of _them_ ," the blonde pointed almost accusingly at the direction of his ass of a father, "contacting said Marines!"

"Come up with a better lie and maybe I'll believe you, noble brat."

Before Sabo could fume at being called a noble brat of all things, Thatch decided it was a good time to appear right then and there, carrying what seemed to be a wrapped up leg of some unidentified animal. "Hey, Haruta! No slacking off, just put him with the rest already!" Again, before a fuming Sabo could get a word in and object being put beside his most hated person, Haruta piped up, leaving Sabo speechless once again.

"I wasn't slacking off!" The brunet said with what Sabo could only identify as a whine. "This guy just keeps arguing with me!"

"I was not arguing, it was a negotiation-"

" _He was gonna call the big seagull!_ " Haruta interjected, turning away childishly with a huff. Sabo resisted his growing urge to bang his head against the railing, but stopped himself in light of the reminder that the railings were made out of pure gold, which would most likely hurt him if he so much as try. Instead, the blonde merely sighed, his brows furrowed as he rubbed his nose with the patience of a restrained saint.

Thatch raised his eyebrow, a questioning look on his face. "You were going to call the Marines?" He then asked, which after that, was promptly answered by a simultaneous yes and no.

"I don't have a damn transponder snail on me, bastards, I got rid of them since the moment you stepped on deck!"

"He's lying Thatch- What kind of sane noble would throw away their last resort to safety just to escape in a freaking boat?"

Since the words were said together, Thatch could only decipher gibberish nonsense from the two. Shaking his head at the apparent lie the blonde kid told them, he sighed, before addressing Haruta to tie him up just like they intended to. It was either that or hearing two brats bickering with each other until the sun went down. The boy happily complied to tying him up, quite fed up with the other's antics, and grabbed Sabo by the collar when he tried to run away. " _Oho_ , not so fast, noble brat,"

"I'm not-"

"Why won't you enlighten me and actually shut up for once." Sabo met Haruta's scathing glare and clamped his mouth shut. He had forgotten that these people were pirates. Childish, yes, but pirates nonetheless. And as they were pirates, he was kind of their hostage, now that he thought about it. He was supposed to be held captive, but he wasn't exactly cooperating with them. If you add that to a pissed off pirate, what would happen? Sabo could think up of so many situations and death was highly inevitable. And so he kept quiet.

* * *

 **A/N: I like stalling things wow. Finally got a plot now, by the way. Hopefully, school won't take my time off of this. Unfortunately, I don't think that's possible, but I'll try. Thanks for putting up with this story.**

 _ **Until next time then.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Sabo tried struggling against his bonds, but _holy fuck_ these ropes were tight. How the hell did that scrawny Haruta guy did this was beyond him, and really, as with everything, he doesn't give a damn. He just want out.

"Why didn't you contact the Marines while you were hiding?!"

Hopefully out and away from this disgusting creature beside him. He rolled his eyes and his father's screechings only increased in volume. What a pain. Whose idea was this, to torture him with an unintelligent man's unintelligible lecture? Surely his luck wasn't that bad, was it? He then reminded himself of his current situation and he could only sigh. Apparently yes, it was that bad. But hell, he wasn't going to sit down and do nothing at all, bounded or otherwise. In fact, his plans were still in motion. He hoped. Well there's no turning back anyway.

Just then, as sudden as death, a large explosion sounded and-

"OH MY GOD THE SHIP'S ON FIRE!"

 _Yep, no turning back_.

Sabo smirked as his father and his sailing crew gaped at the smoke coming out from what used to be the kitchen. Before Haruta had caught him red handed, he had found a rather convenient coil of rope lying around near the kitchen door, and since he was sort off running out of ideas at the time, Sabo had lit it on fire. With the end of the rope set up in the oil.

Sabo just love explosions.

But really, this was done in hopes of that after he gets away, he can watch the damn ship burn down, dragging Outlook along with it. Sabo then frowned.

Well shit, he's going down too, wasn't he?

He shook his head. Negative thoughts aside, he needs to get out of these ropes and actually make an effort in getting off the ship alive and well. Before he could think of anything though, Sabo heard the men from the pirate crew groan, as if it was all a pain to them.

"That's Commander Ace's work, isn't it?"

"What else can it be, a freak accident? Of course that was Commander Ace."

"He probably sneezed or something."

Sabo's breath hitched, his eyes widening by only a fraction before composing himself, doubt in his mind. No, it can't be that Ace. The Ace who is, most probably, a captain with a crew of his own. The Ace who is so distrustful of other people can't be their Ace, who is the second division commander in the crew of the strongest man in the world. _Nope, not at all possible_. Besides, wasn't Ace blabbering about wanting to beat Whitebeard for some time in the past? _Yep, so not possible_.

"Nah, I don't think that's Ace's fire. I mean, I just saw him going over to the Moby Dick to put away the food." A man with a neat suit and a weird moustache stepped up, stroking said moustache as he stared at the flames going up in silent surprise. Sabo quirked an eyebrow.

Man, these people sure are strange looking. A guy with a stylish pompadour, a man made out of- what were those, diamonds? And now a neatly dressed man sporting quite the impressive facial hair. What was next, a cross-dresser?

"Then who sent it up in flames?" Welp, he said it too soon. A man- woman?- voiced a question, his- her?- powdered face morphing into confusion. "I don't think one of the nobles have the balls to set anything on fire, generally speaking."

Sabo decided that it was a very good time to make his presence known. The blonde coughed lightly to his side, the sound garnering him enough attention. "Actually," he started quickly once the pirates glared at him, "that was me."

His father looked ready to rip him apart, while silence reigned the air. An incredulous snort was made and it was not that soon until boisterous laughter erupted. " _You?_ A pansy playing with _fire?_ " Mr. Diamonds said between laughs, his shoulders shaking in undisguised mirth. Sabo could almost hear his own vein pop. Ignoring his idiot father's order for him to _shut the hell up_ , he smiled.

"Pardon my interruption, but did you just call me a pansy?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, noble born, and apparently deaf- You're a pansy, alright." Haruta snickered, covering his mouth with hands that failed to muffle the sound. Another bout of laughter ensued, and Sabo could feel anger rising inside him, threatening to burst. The noble brat exhaled slowly.

"Calm down, Sabo," he quietly said to himself, "Don't do anything you might regret." He then took another breath, and sighed, feeling somewhat better.

In contrast to popular belief, even though Sabo was thick headed sometimes, he was not stupid. He knew that violence was not the answer. In fact, violence was never the answer. If he were to snap and attack these jerks, who knows how they might retaliate. They're pirates, Sabo kept reminding himself, and pirates are not really the best kind of people to make deals with, much less fight. And with himself being under trained, these commanders can kill him with only the twitch of a finger. Plus, how the hell will he attack them? He's bound with ropes for goodness' sake.

As soon as the obnoxious laughter subdues, Mr. Neat Suit spoke up, still grinning. "Jokes aside, is someone gonna put the fire out?"

"There's no need," Mr- Ms?- Cross-dresser retorted, hands on his- her?- hips. "We're leaving soon, anyway. Might as well let it burn the ship down to avoid notice from the Marines." Sabo could just feel Haruta's and Thatch's gaze burning into him. The blonde could feel his heart beating faster. _No_. No, he was not going to die here. Not by some stupid fire he made himself.

Freedom suddenly feels so far away.

"You can't do that!" His father's voiced pierced through his mind, and he tuned out his hysterical mind in favour of listening to the argument that was about to come. "I'm a noble!"

"And we're pirates," Haruta simply replied with a chirp, his hand hovering dangerously above his sword. "By the way, how do you fancy being in ribbons?"

It goes without saying that, even to an idiot, it's obvious that Haruta have some kind of grudge towards nobles in general. Sabo winced, happy that it wasn't him being threatened. That sword of his actually looks sharp as hell. As if sharing the same thought, Outlook paled, backing away. No one made a sound after that, and the pirates continued looting their ship, now a little bit in a hurry.

* * *

"I've been staring at it for hours now, and nobody cares to explain what in the name of all the blues is going on."

Marco huffed, following Ace's gaze to the other ship. "You're exaggerating, Ace." _Hours?_ "Besides, isn't that your fire, yoi?" Ace turned around to meet his eyes with an appalled expression- Oh no, not this fucking shtick again.

"How dare you accuse your brother of doing such a miscellaneous act!" Marco would be surprised if Ace actually knows what that means, "Are you entertaining thoughts of mutiny, dear Lord of the Blue Chickens?" In fact, he'd be more surprised if Ace actually knows half of what he's saying sometimes.

Ignoring Ace, Marco heard raucous laughter from the other ship. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought that someone had started up a party. Hell, it would explain the bonfire they had going on over there. But of course, he was not Ace nor was he Thatch and obviously, he knew better than this so that was definitely not a party.

"What the hell is up over there?"

Deciding to humor Ace despite the flaming idiot being a real piece of work for the past few minutes, Marco crossed his arms. "Poking fun at the nobles probably. They do like doing that from time to time."

Ace pursed his lips, and after a few more seconds, he grinned. "Well, I am a curious person," he admitted, "And that sounds like the type of thing I like to do." Without waiting for a response, he climbed up the railing and jumped, blasting off to the other ship. Marco didn't dare to comment how ridiculous Ace looked like when he literally set himself on fire and... well... flew off in the distance. Not to mention weird as hell. Sighing, he went back to the kitchen to organize the food.

* * *

Sabo perked up when he heard a thud in the air, and curiosity took him over when the pirates groaned exasperatedly. "What, am I not welcomed or something? I thought I heard you guys calling." The voice was unfamiliar to him and that was not a surprise. He was trapped before, and it will undoubtedly shock him if he knew anyone, really.

"We weren't calling anyone, Ace," Thatch groaned from somewhere.

"But I thought you were making fun of nobles. That was my calling."

Haruta snickered, glancing at Sabo and then back at the man he can't see because of the crowd. "Oh, we were," he said in an annoying voice, "He was funny."

The blonde snorted quietly. "Excuse me, but I am not a source of entertainment." He told with a huff. Haruta looked a bit miffed, as if apprehensive Sabo was talking acquaintedly with him. Sabo frowned. It wasn't his fault! These people were just easy to talk to.

"Ooh, it's the type that talks back." He heard the unfamiliar one said, a menacing tone in his voice. "I'll have fun breaking him." Sabo felt chills running down his spine. If Haruta's grudge for nobles was massive, then this guy's was gargantuan. Sabo blanched, kind of regretting he didn't stay quiet. Then again, he kind of felt proud he had told the other off. Means he had guts. Wimpy guts but courageous still.

He heard Mr- Mrs?- Cross-dresser letting out a sigh. "Breaking him? What are you, a villain?"

"But _Izo_ ," he whined, and with slow, resounding footsteps, the guy stepped out from the crowd to Izo, the cross-dresser, who was beside Sabo. "I hate nobles!"

"Don't we all."

"Shush Vista, you already said that."

Meanwhile, when they were all bickering like the family they were, Sabo took in the stranger's appearance. The man didn't wear any shirt- _wow this guy will be easy as hell to remember_ \- just pants and an orange cowboy hat. His eyes trailed over the stranger's arm and, well, he felt his heart momentarily stop.

Let it not be said that nobles, in a whole, don't even have half a brain cell. Sabo corrects this fact- All the nobles except him. He was an exception. He got brains unlike his family and it did not take half a minute for him to realize that those were indeed letters that spelled out his brother's name. The S was probably a tribute to him- the cross on the letter said it all. Any further denials he have was immediately thrown away when he saw the man's freckles. Also, that black hair was suspiciously familiar.

Sabo gulped, sweat forming on his forehead.

So the Ace they were talking about earlier was really in actuality the one and only Portgas D. Ace. Sabo mentally ran around in circles, panicking.

 _The **fuck** was Ace doing here?!_

Unconsciously, he scooted back from where he sat, eyes still not straying away from his brother. Or ex-brother. He wasn't really sure anymore, what's with him leaving them with his own freedom as the sacrifice. Ace might have already disowned him. That was just how pissed off he knew Ace would be.

He felt stone cold dread worming it's way through his heart when the stranger- Ace- looked him over with calculating eyes, as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. Unlike a normal person, Sabo didn't look away to avert his attention. He stared at the obsidian black his brother shone at him with his own blues, mind frozen in realization.

He's all grown up now.

And also-

"I don't know what the hell happened to you after I left, but please wear a freaking shirt."

The silence in the air was suffocating, but since his father and the sailing crew have already passed out due to the sheer atrocity that they have just witnessed, Sabo decided that it was fucking worth it. But then he realized what he just said and his eyes widened.

Oh shit, he's dead.

Sabo didnt really think it was offensive, but knowing Ace and his temper, the pirate was probably offended. He waited for anger to show up on the other's face, for any sign of reaction he will get. He was presented with the face of confusion however, and that caught him slightly off guard.

"After you left...?"

Suddenly, Sabo felt unusually timid under his brother's ( _brother?_ ) gaze. He started out slowly. "Y-yeah, after I left. Don't you remember?" Names were not exchanged, but if Sabo knew Ace from his appearance, then Ace should know him. It shouldn't be that hard, they were on a noble's ship after all. Sabo could almost hear the gears turning in his brother's head, as his expression changed from confusion to shock.

"Sa-"

"The fire's spreading!"

And with that shout, the world was in motion again, it's noise louder than usual.

* * *

 **A/N: You weren't kidding when you say it's gonna be explosive, huh.**

 **I have something to address here. One reviewer inquired something, and I replied already but I feel like I really should clarify this. Outlook does not remember Ace. Neither does Ace to Outlook. Why? I don't know, cause they've forgotten? Yeah, this is half-assed and all but I really don't know how to write this. Kind of obvious already. *laughs bitterly***

 _ **I feel like I'm gonna get less reads on this now ahaha**_

 _ **(No, no, I'm not desperate. Probably. I do this for fun I swear-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Izo tore his gaze away from the obvious drama that had occurred between Ace and the noble brat to the fire that was, indeed, spreading from the kitchens to their way.

Well, fuck.

Haruta immediately screamed 'abandon ship' and promptly jumped to the sea along with Thatch ( _even though they have boats, those idiots_ ), and that, for some reason, acted as a starting point for everyone to start running around like headless chickens. Izo resisted the urge to hit his head on a random door. Amongst the panic, Jozu and Vista tried to recover order to their shipmates but quickly lost it when both of them caught on fire. Jozu seemed to forgot he was a devil fruit user until he dived. Vista jumped after him.

All in all, it was hell.

Izo turned to Ace and pulled at his arm, breaking the other from his rigid stupor. The blonde noble beside him decided to snap his attention towards him, after staring at the fire in disbelief. "I want to watch this ship burn down, so you don't have to get rid of it." The commander then pushed Ace forwards, elicting a grunt. He gestured to his panicking crewmates. "Therefore, control them. Just so you know, we're the only commanders here." At Ace's confused face, Izo clarified. "On board."

"Oh." Yeah, that makes sense.

* * *

Ace glanced back to the noble- _Sabo, his brother goddammit_ \- and heaved a breath. He hadn't seen his brother in such a long time, that was a given. He's all grown up now. Older, wiser, and probably more trapped than ever. Sabo was probably alone all this time and he, the eldest brother, just found him ten years after _Sabo left them_ -

He felt suffocated. He wanted to cry, rage, break something, whatever it is he doesn't care. He just need to let it all _out_. So when Izo presented him an opportunity served on a silver platter, he gladly took it.

"Get on the goddamn boats, morons! Move, move, MOVE!"

The effect was instantaneous. Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately went to the railing, prepared to jump on the boats, taking whatever loot they had with them. Just at that time, and right on time as he'll ever be, Marco swooped in, his phoenix form returning to his original when he landed on deck. "What the _hell_ is going on, yoi?"

"Fire. Kitchen. Ka-blooey." Izo helpfully offered, and after that followed the example of his crewmates, not before thanking Ace for retaining order. As Izo stepped away, Ace turned to Marco, a determined look on his face. He took Sabo's hand without warning nor looking at him and promptly shoved him in Marco's direction.

"Carry him."

Sabo yelped as he was pushed towards Marco, who caught the other blonde in shock. He lifted his head to question Ace. "What-"

But the man was no longer there. Marco stared at the ball of fire flying towards Moby Dick, a deadpanned look on his face. Then he stared at the noble in his arms.

"Yo."

"What the actual fuck is going on."

The man shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you are, but," the noble nudged his head to his ropes. "Can you take these off?"

* * *

As soon as Ace landed on the deck of the Moby Dick, he turned around. He searched the sky for any sign of a blue flaming bird, ignoring the nurses' incessant scolding of him setting fire to random things at any given time. He merely scoffed at that. That fire was already there before he went to the damned ship, as if that wasn't obvious enough.

His heart thrummed hurriedly in his chest when he finally did see Marco, his winged form zooming towards him at top speed.

Wait, what?

Ace didn't even have the time to curse when the Phoenix quite literally flew to his face and knocked him down. Somewhere in the background of noises, he heard Thatch call ' _headshot!_ '

Pushing Marco's now human body off of him and spitting feathers out of his mouth, Ace glared at the smirk the blonde sported. "That's for siccing a noble on me, yoi."

At the mention of said noble, Ace instantly pulled himself up, shifting his eyes around for any sign of the blonde hair that for some reason resembled his. When he found none, he glared again at Marco, more heatedly this time, and growled. "Where the hell is he?"

"Relax, yoi." The man assured, but it did nothing to douse Ace's fire. "I dumped him on one of our boats. Seriously, what makes you think that I will carry a freaking noble, yoi?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Haruta cut in, his hair a dripping mess of sea water. "You did _what?_ "

"Dumped a noble on a boat."

" _Our_ boat," the brunet corrected. "And why the hell would you do that?"

A nudge of the head towards Ace told Haruta that he was mad at the wrong person. "He was...important." The fire user reasoned, but Haruta would have none of it.

"What's so important about that annoying excuse of a noble? He doesn't look any different from the rest of his kind."

Ace wanted to open his mouth to protest, to say that wasn't true, that that was complete and utter bull, but he can't. He knew that ten years can do a shit ton of difference to a person, and he knew that he can't assume.

 _Sabo still sounds the same though._

 _Acts the same too._

He didn't change, but Ace can't assume. So he closed his mouth, not wanting to answer a question he might get wrong.

"Annoying excuse or not, that's the first time I heard a noble speaking up to a pirate." Thatch mused, rubbing his stubbly chin. "I'd say that kid's got balls of steel."

"Or maybe he's just an over-confident brat." Jozu offered in his own two cents, _not that it was needed-_ and Ace gritted his teeth.

 _That's my brother you're talking about._

He wanted to say that, state it clearly for the whole world to hear, but again, he can't assume.

He can't assume that Sabo is still his brother.

* * *

 **A/N: I hate myself and my continuous need for fast pacing this story. So many line breaks ugh. And it's short too- The word counts are non-consistent per chapter; I'm so sorry about that. I know you all want a long chapter but I just can't. Wikihow doesn't tell me how to manage this thing and school at the same time.**

 **(like how the hell do you even update fast and make a story long it's impossible for me tell me your secrets pls-)**

 **But ah well. Here's an extra.**

 _ **OMAKE**_

Sabo stared at the ship he occupied just before as it was swallowed by flames and the sea, screams of terror echoing from within it. He did not know how to feel. Freedom was partly attained, and...was he supposed to be happy? The gravity of the situation dawned upon him.

His father just died. Yet, he did not feel like crying. He did not feel remorse. Happiness was void. Outlook was a man who tortured him for years with words alone but now with him gone, Sabo felt empty for some reason. Maybe it was human nature. Maybe Ace was right.

 _Blood relations really are hard to get rid off_ , Sabo mused as he stuffed the tiniest tendrils of sadness to the corners of his heart, turning his back to the now sunken ship.

At least now, he's finally free of the anchor that held him down.

At least.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm tired.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Sabo gaped at the inhumanely enormous ship in front of his eyes. While the boat he was on moved towards it, he felt his impending doom slowly sealing his fate as the distance shortened, fear creeping up to him in waves. The pirates around him smirked when they saw the colour fade from Sabo's face. Even a smartass like this noble can't help but feel sheer terror as they neared the Moby Dick.

At least, that's what they thought.

In all honesty, Sabo did not give a damn about an Emperor at this point. Or his current situation, for that matter, except for the fact that he was going towards the ship where Ace is. He gulped. _This is not going to be pretty._

"What happened to all that bravado earlier?" He heard Izo taunt from beside him, the commander's arm around Sabo's neck. The metal of the gun Izo held chilled his skin, and Sabo shivered. "Upped and ran away?"

"Upped and ran away." Sabo admitted, making Izo chuckle at his honesty. A quiet thud sounded, and the blonde knew they were at their destination. One of the pirates they were with shouted for the ladder to be brought down, much to Sabo's chagrin. He could've made away with a few minutes on the boat. His nerves weren't made of steel, he wasn't prepared for this kind of shit. Sadly, no one heeded his thoughts, and Izo lifted him up by his ropes, and shoved him to a buff looking pirate person. Who then threw him upwards.

Sabo screamed.

* * *

Ace stood, dazed, as he took in the sights of Sabo landing right into his father's ready hand, as if the old man was already expecting that to happen. Well, if he did then congratulations to him, and to everybody else, condolences. They were still slack jawed and recovering from near cardiac arrest at seeing someone literally fly up and fall down from the sky, voice in high octaves.

"Oh my fucking god I'm still alive," Sabo exhaled in one breath, before coughing. Whitebeard simply raised an eyebrow, amused and calm. Everyone awkwardly watched as Sabo calmed himself down and their father just sitting there, waiting for any reaction from the brat on his hand. He didn't have to wait long. Sabo had already turned around. At the first moment, Sabo didn't know what to think. This...this giant...man was not the first face he expected to see when he arrived at Ace's ship. Maybe, surely, this has to be Ace's captain, Whitebeard. His eyes shifted downwards and he gasped a little.

That...

That ain't a beard.

Sabo felt a bit betrayed. "Ah- you- beard- no, I mean-"

Unnoticed by anyone, Ace facepalmed.

"Gurararara!" Whitebeard laughed, already getting an idea on what Sabo was going to say. It wasn't that hard to know, everyone had a first reaction like that. "Nice to meet you too, brat."

"Thanks...? I mean uh, nice to meet you too-" Sabo's eyes widened when he realized what exactly he was sitting on. "Damn you're huge."

Thatch snorted to the side, "No shit." Marco quickly elbowed him to shut up.

"So I am," Whitebeard agreed, grinning. Carefully, the old pirate slouched forwards, putting Sabo down on the deck. The blonde tentatively watched with curious eyes as Whitebeard righted himself once again after Sabo had stepped onto the wooden flooring. "Tell me about yourself, boy. What exactly are you doing here? I can tell one of my commanders have an interest in you."

..Commanders? Sabo frowned at this, gaze wary as the words "And how the hell do you know that?" escaped his lips. In retaliation, the pirates around him growled, shouting at him about 'respect' and 'manners'. Sabo didn't think they know any better in both subjects, but he gotta hand it to them for actually berating him. Whitebeard broke him away from his musings when the man laughed again.

"Cheeky brat," Whitebeard commented. "It wasn't that hard to know. Ace never looked so troubled before, and one of my sons told me a little bit of what's going on." Despite not knowing anything as of late, Sabo got the gist of what a commander was. Someone like Ace, most likely. His eyes wandered off from Whitebeard. "They said that Ace made you come here. Though I suppose to anyone else, it may seem like he's saved you- My son have a kind soul, no doubt. But nobles like you usually have some kind of foolish trick up your sleeves..."

The blonde froze, his eyes shifting back to the captain of the ship. Hair standing on ends, something electrifying flowed in the air as their gazes met, his small stature on guard compared to the relaxed, dangerous confidence Whitebeard seemed to radiate. Sabo calmed the ire that one sentence brought him- _noble, he said, is that all you're ever going to be?_ \- and slowly began to speak. "...I don't think I like what you're insinuating here, Whitebeard." Alas, he was never that good yet with forming the right phrases. He stood his ground though, and gulped, immediately realizing his mistake.

Whitebeard's eyes narrowed, and his smile tightened. "And I don't think I like that tone you're using. Was that a threat, by the way?"

"Sure sounds like one, Oyaji." Haruta moved a step forward before Sabo could answer, voice almost akin to a growl. His hand was on the sheath of his rapier and Sabo bit his lip. _This is not going the way I intended it to._

Thatch followed then, with words not action, to Haruta's advancement. "Haruta-"

"And you're right, Oyaji; Nobles always got something to hide." The young pirate, spread out his arms, flailing them around as if it could prove the point he was making. "This could jeopardize the whole crew! Let's just, I don't know, dump him on some island, get rid of him before something like Akbi happen again-!" He abruptly stopped, head now turned to see who was it that rested his hand on his shoulder.

Marco stayed silent, eyes downcast even as he looked up to Whitebeard and nodded his head. Haruta, the message of _shut up_ clear as day to him, sulked under Marco's hold, looking much alike to a scolded child. Quietly, like a whisper he gritted his teeth then,"Even though you're the one most affected by this..." If Marco heard that, then he didn't show it.

Sabo blinked, and the sound of Whitebeard sighing caught his attention, his voice now befitting of his old age. "You have every right to be wary of a noble, Haruta," he exhaled, shoulders slack. Sabo watched as the warrior from before faded away, leaving only a tired man behind. "No one can blame you. It was hard for all of us."

As if mourning, no one spoke a word. Though their expressions spoke volumes, Sabo could not for the life of him understand. A few seconds passed. So Sabo opened the big mistake he called his mouth and broke the silence, using the theory he mulled over in the time he had been given. "...Backstabbed?"

Then the sword was too close to his face, and his breath hitched.

"Haruta!"

"Yeah," the brunet admitted, breath shaky as he met Sabo's eyes with a furious glare. "What else? Because to you nobles, trust and friendship doesn't mean anything!"

"Wha..."

The boy was then pulled away by a rush of pirates, and Sabo suddenly felt helpless, feet staggering back and knees threatening to buckle down. His eyes tore away from Haruta's unrelenting gaze and, slightly to the side, he saw Marco, visage calm with his arms crossed. In comparison to how he was before, he had not done anything to hold Haruta back. It was as if that one comment he said triggered a switch, a switch that told them that it was fine to attack. Sabo blanched. If it wasn't for the fact that he was Ace's-

...Ace..?

As if having read his mind, Haruta spoke as he sheathed back his sword, a scowl prominent on his lips. "To be honest, I don't even know why Ace even bothered to bring you here! He knew what happened to our crew the last time we pulled this fucking stunt-"

"Haruta, drop it." Vista warned. Tensions rose once again, and Haruta turned away after a moment of pause, tongue clicked in annoyance as he stomped off. The man turned to Sabo after that, and sighed. "Sorry 'bout that. He's kinda like this when it comes to you nobles." For some reason, that apology seemed empty. Sabo bit his lip. "Well, we're all kinda like this when it comes to nobles- The only reason we're haven't thrown you overboard is because Ace supposedly brought you here on his own accord." Sabo can nearly see the question mark above his- everyone's head when Vista said that, the disbelief not perfectly masked.

"Why though?" Thatch- Sabo remembered that hair- piped up, always the straightforward person. He turned to the chef, bracing himself for the dreaded question, "What are you to Ace, exactly?"

A brother. A traitor, a betrayer. Just a noble. A lot actually,but the blonde was not sure about any of them. Never. A brother he was not because who was he to call himself that when he was the one who left them in the first place? Never even tried to get back- _You're a coward Sabo, you're always a coward- "Do you want them to die?_ "- Even though he knew they're strong enough, _pathetic-_

"... Not sure," He answered slowly, clearly aware of the confusion he brought out of the curtains of scepticism. It was true. He was not lying.

Thatch scoffed.

Yet, he knew that this would happen. "Yeah right," A bitter, displeased comment that was silently said but Sabo heard it and he inhaled. Out, in. Out, calm down. Calm down. "What do you think, Oyaji?"

A low grumble made his ear twitch and Sabo did not turn around, too caught up in regaining his composure to do so. "Ask Ace," said an almost lazy drawl in the most it-should-be-obvious tone Whitebeard could've mustered. "He knows; He was the one who brought him to this ship after all." Sabo then took a sharp intake of breath, and-

"Yeah, no shit!"

"Why didn't we do that from the beginning?"

"Where is he though?"

-the expected enquiry that sent the guillotine down came at the last of seconds and his heart screamed. Eyes wild with ready anticipation (fear?) searched the area along with the other perplexed pirates, paranoia building up to a near hysteric level under the surface of his usual sangfroid. He realized that it was exactly at that moment, the usual clamor of voices screeched to a sudden halt, quiet murmurs taking its place as the outlaws let their eyes roam. A sound was heard and Sabo strained his ears to hear-

-a snore?

"Found him," one brave soul broke the silence. Sabo turned his head and behind the crowd of people that suddenly appeared at one spot, he could see through their legs the very picture of Ace, shamelessly sprawled on the deck as if nothing serious just happened.

He was...asleep?

 _Why..?_

( _He just doesn't care anymore. It's kind of obvious, Sabo._ )

Seething anger dissipated in a second as the thought of _why didn't you step up and spare me from all this mess_ disappearing as nothing more than a passing reverie. Sabo slumped, shoulders sagged and figure defeated. Ace was, for some reason, fucking asleep. The person who took him away left him in the mercy of crewmates who will look more happy if he were to walk the plank. Maybe this is what he wanted? To make him pay for all of the things he had done, the pain they had went through when he was gone? To get back at him for not coming back to them, because he was a coward? Even so, were those terrible enough reasons to warrant a ticket to torture?

 _-he was suddenly screaming, mind still not comprehending that he was trapped, that he was no longer outside and not with them and that he was not free-_

 _"No, Ace, Luffy, I'm sorry- It's my fault don't go away please I don't want to be alone anymore..!"_

"Shit, Ace is always impossible to wake up unless we kick him in the face. The hell should we do now..?" Thatch muttered to Marco none too quietly, to which the other replied to with only silence. The Phoenix eyed the noble and noted blue eyes filled with nothing but disbelief and a complexion that was too pale. Then for a moment, just a tiny little second, he felt sympathy for the one they were supposed to shun.

But then again, he was a commander first and foremost. With the tensions running on a high in their crew and their father also bordering near caution, there was only one thing to do. One thing they surely cannot do if Ace was conscious. It was necessary. Things are going to go haywire if the subject in question was not locked up somewhere...

No, Marco was not paranoid around nobles. Not at all.

He then walked forwards, snapped his fingers and pointed to Sabo. "Throw him in a cell, yoi," he saw how the noble's eyes widen, and loathed the fact that a miniscule part of him laughed in glee. "When Ace wakes up, just send him to him."

"Can't we just wake him up?" Izo enquired, eyebrow raised delicately.

"No," Marco hated that his answer was curt and fast, as if he was trying to hide something. "He deserves a rest." A half-assed excuse he didn't even need to think twice for as the original reason lay thick under his tongue.

 _Let him rest. I just need this noble secured and away. If he's awake, then that means the noble will be out too._

 _I can't let that happen._

"I'll let you children handle it then," Whitebeard grunted, feeling more old than he should be as he took another swig. Marco nodded to him, before nudging his chin to Sabo.

"Grab him, yoi."

And all at once, Sabo felt hands on him, seizing his arms and lifting him off the deck as he panicked, eyes wide after the understanding of where he was going to coming to him just as suddenly. "Nononono, _fuck_ \- You're not putting me in any cell asshole, let me go!" They did not listen to him as expected, only securing their hold even more when the blonde thrashed to pull his arms away, shouting demands for them to release him and surprisingly enough, even with all the ruckus he created, Ace was still not awake, painfully oblivious to what was happening.

They were nearing the damned trapdoor to what Sabo can only assume was the prison, and at this point Sabo figured that there was really no escaping this, that he was going to be locked up anyway, inside a cage where light was nonexistent and the sky was simply his imagination- His breathing became erratic.

 _-"You are going to stay there until you realise the mistake you have done." Sabo lifted his head off the ground and turned but it was too late, he can never see what lies beyond that door ever agai-_

The trapdoor opened, and they begun their descent.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm gonna get hated, aren't I.**

 **Assessment week is done! Unfortunately, there are more tests coming up and judging by how much scolding the teachers are putting us through, I doubt I can update this as fast as before. School is important too (so I say as I ignore the fact homework existed) and it's just tiring me out.**

 **So, before anything else, I just wanted to get this chapter out. It's probably nothing compared to what you have read on this site, but at least it's something? (I hope *looks again at chapter* nvm, it's still kinda short) Just a heads up though, I will most likely edit the earlier chapters because to me, some of it sounds...off. I'll edit it later; then back to schoolwork we go! (end me)**

 ** _I won't be able to update as much, but I hope you understand._**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't have an excuse? Please burn me on a stake? ? I'm a selfish human beiNG-**

 **Starting it off again. Figuring out the plot of this story was deemed too hard for me and I chickened out a bit. Forgot some key points along the way. Picked em up again and proof read it like crazy. Add to the fact that my writing style changed a helluva lot so hey _whoops_. I've also edited the grammar on Chapter 1-5 so it wouldn't look half as atrocious. Hail and well met. Huzzah. I'm tired but oh so thankful to all of you who've stuck around. I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH. I seriously don't deserve any of you. **

**Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 _Sabo could hear them talking. The discussion of how to handle him were exchanged, and it was all so clear from behind the dirty wooden door he pressed his ear on._

 _"-ou can just scare him a little. Sufficient enough to make him... obedient. He's quite the rambunctious child, you see."_

 _"I can only imagine." A click of the tongue and the noise of rustling reached his ears. "...Sir Outlook, this is just a test case so I have to ask again- Have you tried other tactics already? Creepy clowns, Jack-In-A-Box and the like? Your son is a ten year old after all."_

 _Sabo scoffed at the same time his father did and froze. Damn his genes. "Sabo is not that stupid of a child, unfortunately. Things like that barely fazes him anymore. Even threats don't make that much of a difference." The conversation paused as more rustling sounds were made._

 _"I see." There was some kind of manic glee traced within the tone of that unknown voice and Sabo instinctively tensed. Who was this guy anyway, a doctor? Why, is there something wrong with him? Not really that surprising, given the state of the place he was residing in. Following that thought was a hand brought up to pinch his nose, him remembering that he was in his father's musty old cellar. "Then I guess it's okay for me to break him a little, Sir Outlook?"_

 _Sabo shivered, and it wasn't because of the cold. From the other side of the door, Outlook sighed, and footsteps echoed. A clear indication that the man was walking away. "If you must, Doctor Prise," he drawled boredly, footsteps halting. Sabo could see it vividly in his mind; the way his father would turn around and meet the other's eyes with not the slightest amount of interest- but only a look of genuine insipidity._

 _"Do whatever the hell you want with him." The slam of the door after that was followed by the uneasy silence that rang loudly in the air._

* * *

The first thing Sabo noticed as he entered (was forced into) the cell was the sheer darkness it exuded. The only light present was outside, hung in rows by every cell. He knew he should be glad that there was any light at all, but he can't shake off the thought that it just made the shadows in the corners more prominent. He didn't look back as the pirates locked him down, the sound of the key clicking bouncing off the walls.

"...This place is shit." The blonde raised his hand to scratch at his head. Though the movement was casual, the tone of voice he used was unusually morose, hoarse as if unused- absent of his natural silver tongue. "But you know, it's kinda better than my house."

The humour that was supposed to be there was void, and even Thatch had to frown. "Must be one hell of a shitty house then."

A laugh, and Sabo finally turned round. "You bet it is. I was stuck in there for like, eight years? Haven't felt the sun in a long time."

"Eight years? Damn, you must be joking. It's either that or you're guilt-tripping me right now."

"I'm not trying to, but I'm certainly not joking. So, can you please let me out now? There's no way I can see the sun from here." It was with a dashing smile when he said that, the joker he was before coming back in an instant. That was what Thatch would've thought if he wasn't observant enough. The pompadour haired man bit the inside of his cheek when he saw the other's hand twitch.

 _What a faker._

Mood flipped, Thatch scoffed. "Nah, no can do." Because even after all that, he was still a commander. "You kept rising all that unnecessary tension on deck, and Marco says no."

"He's not your captain though?"

"Oyaji knows what Marco's doing. He had a bit of an incident with nobles in the past, you see, so he's a bit paranoid. Do me a favour and just keep quiet, yeah? It'll be like you never existed. Marco would be calmer that way."

Sabo bit his lip and ignored the rising panic he had in his heart.

 _Like I never existed?_

"Th- Then why not just kill me? Would be way easier for you." Sabo hated the way he stuttered the moment he connected the memories of the now to his past, when his father used to-

Thatch rose an eyebrow at Sabo's slip in speech, wondering why he sounded scared for a second after all the sass he gave. He put the keys in his pocket. "We don't take lives for granted, blondie. Killing people for the heck of it ain't the golden policy on this ship. Besides, our second division commander was acting all weird, so I wanna know what exactly is happening."

"Second division commander?"

"Ace. Portgas D. Ace? Ring any bells?"

Sabo stayed silent. He didn't really want to think about Ace at the moment, nor the fact that he was second division commander, showing that Ace had been quite busy in life and that he had lived quite the fulfilling one too while Sabo was left to rot in that fancy mansion up the hill, raking in no bounty at all compared to Ace who managed to get his place in the millions, a place where he can call home and _he doesn't need me anymore, does he-_

"Uh, you okay bud?"

-Fuck.

Sabo tried to calm himself down before Thatch could see what was wrong. "Y-y-eah, I'm... I'm fine." His answer was breathless.

Thatch frowned. "You sure?"

The concern was obvious and Sabo wanted to laugh. It came out as a wheeze however, and for the hundredth time that day, Sabo had to curse his father again. He took a big silent breath, bit his lip- and smiled. "I'm fine as I can be."

And he truly was.

* * *

Thatch left the prison on an awkward note. He couldn't really do anything, because as soon as he mentioned Ace, the noble brat simply got quiet and gave him a smile. They talked it out for a few minutes, as if nothing alarming just happened- Talking about the weather in general, so it was without a doubt very awkward. They avoided anything Ace related though, but Thatch knew he had to get it out of him someday. But still...

...how can someone be so fake?

"Marco, you okay there?" Thatch knocked on the Phoenix's door, only to get a groan in reply. A few steps and Thatch knew Marco was walking to the door. Slowly. The door unlocked and opened.

Droopy eyes stared back at him and Thatch couldn't help but frown. "Geez, you look like shit. Didn't think it'd get to you so much- Guess I was wrong, huh?"

"Buzz off Thatch, I'm working, yoi. I don't want your smart lip 'round."

"Yeesh, talk about temper!" Thatch retorted before pushing the door to let himself in anyways. "Don't be like that now, you need some fun in the sun! Go out and do something other than... this!" The fourth division commander gestured to the paperwork on Marco's desk from where he sat on the blonde's bed, and Marco had to grimace.

"Fun in the sun?" Apparently, that was what had caught his attention. Marco shut the door, accepting his fate. "It's night, yoi, in case you didn't know."

The chef rolled his eyes, mouth forming into a grin. "I'm not blind Marco, I know that it is. It's just an expression! Get some fresh air for once, you big bird! Get outside!"

Marco narrowed his eyes then, and he wasn't wrong in sensing something was a bit different about Thatch. He was unusually more upbeat than usual, and his smile was kind of...

"What happened, yoi?"

The smile slipped and Thatch immediately groaned, throwing his arms up and slumping on the bed with a thud. "Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Like any other time. So, what's the matter? Someone stole your secret chocolate stash again?"

"Wha-" Marco had to chuckle at Thatch's incredulous expression as the chef almost leaped out of the bed in a familiar frenzy. Thatch looked around, and though unnecessary, slowly whispered his words.

"...Someone took my chocolates?"

"No, yoi, no one did. Good job in stalling time though," Marco moved from his post at the door, and walked to his table to pull out a chair. He smiled when he sat and Thatch felt the need to be proper. He righted himself, comfortably seated on the bed.

Marco looked into his brothers eyes and leaned forward. "What's wrong?"

"It's just... That brat,"

"Which one? There's so many on board, yoi."

Thatch laughed at that, true and genuine, and Marco let himself relax. "Shut up, you bird, we know you love us. But it's not us, it's the noble. He's acting kind of weird."

Marco's gaze hardened, and he locked his fingers together in front of him. "How so?" Thatch rolled his eyes.

"Not in that kind of way. He's being a bit too wary is all." He assured. Marco raised his eyebrow.

"And that's not normal, yoi? This is a pirate ship."

Thatch sighed. "Weirder still. I feel like he's hiding something, you know? And that something has something to do with Ace, of all people. Everytime I bring up our walking firework, he looked almost... unsettled."

"...Huh." Marco knew that already. It was blatantly obvious that they knew each other. The Phoenix hadn't a clue how though, but he felt that the reunion this afternoon was postponed long enough. Though of course, that was a problem in itself...

Marco was roused from his musings by a hand on his shoulder (Thatch wasn't sitting on the bed anymore and Marco idly wondered how tired he was to not feel his brother's presence) and a concerned look from his brother. "Hey," Thatch began, smiling. "I know you don't like the fact that we have a noble on board and all, but he's an alright kid. I've talked to him, I know."

"You've _talked_ to him,"

"Yep. Kid's got the devil's mouth but he's different from the other nobles."

Marco mulled on his words, unconvinced. He saw and met his fair share of nobles, and he have seen a lot of them given his age and long life. They were all the same; narrow minded, spoiled, entitled and selfish. Just like...

"I'd have to be a judge of that myself, yoi."

Thatch sighed. He was getting ahead of himself- Of course Marco wouldn't trust their prisoner just because he said so. "Right," he said. "Other than that he's weird, I don't really have anything else to... report. You gonna hit the hay anytime soon?"

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose and set aside his papers, only to take another batch. "No, yoi. Just a few more-"

A crash rang out.

Thatch and Marco nearly jumped out of their skins, eyes open wide and alert as they look at each other in a mirrored frenzy. Distant shouts filled their ears with panic, and amongst those screams was a single voice they both know.

"YOU _WHAT?!_ "

Marco and Thatch were already out of the room. They ran to the deck where they left Ace sleeping, thanking deities for the fact that the night was still cold; an indication that Ace didn't use his powers. When they stepped on to the deck though, they knew something was wrong.

Marco went forward and grabbed Ace's arm, making the fire user let go of the collar of the crewmate he was holding. "Ace, what do you think you're doing?"

"What do I think I'm doing? What do you think _you're_ doing?" His voice was nothing short of angry when he pushed Marco away, "I was asleep for just a few hours and- And you guys locked him up!"

Marco knew who he was talking about in an instant. In some kind of a placating gesture, the phoenix held his hands up and tried to reason with his brother. "We have to, yoi, he's a noble."

Something in Ace just snapped. He had a confused look on his face that gradually morphed into that of anger, and facing the cold exterior of Marco the Phoenix he wasn't scared to bare his teeth.

"You locked him up because he's a noble? Just for- What the fuck, Marco," Ace went toe to toe with him then, meeting his eyes with the most furious glare he could muster. Marco didn't back down because he thought he was right. "I thought you were better than this."

"I see nothing wrong in what I've done, yoi, it's routine for people like them." Marco responded coolly. Despite that though, he felt his resolve wavering a bit. Ace never looked at him with such disappointment and repulse before. He almost felt bad for putting the noble in his place. "You're the one who brought him here, Ace. You should've known."

"Yeah," Marco stepped back when Ace pushed him aside without so much as looking at him as he hurriedly walked past. Fury still coiled itself in the air however, Ace in the middle of it all as he tightened his fist. "Should've known I can't trust anyone after all." His feet led him to only one direction; the gaols of the Moby Dick.

"Damn it," Thatch's voice pierced through the silence that followed instantly after, and Marco didn't cast him a glance but the shift in his footing indicated that he was aware of him. "There he goes. Why the heck didn't you let him meet him though?"

"I didn't. Ace just woke up. Would've directed him straight to the darn noble but we've got ourselves a firecracker instead." Marco clicked his tongue, a bit restless. Blue flames licked his shoulders almost in a calming gesture and he turned heels. "Check up on Ace, yoi. Don't let him open the cell if possible."

"Wha-Why?"

Thatch was the one who questioned him again and the Phoenix had to sigh. "Noble kid might turn on him, yoi. It's easy to betray people these days."

"He's an alright kid though-"

"We thought Akbi was alright too, _and look what happened._ "

The deck sounded more silent than usual. Thatch pulled on a frown, looking more concerned than offended at being snarled at as Marco's fire died down. The blonde put both trembling hands to his face and dragged them down, refusing himself the urge to groan. "I... Sorry, Thatch. I'm a bit winded."

Thatch pursed his lips as if he didn't believe that was all that was up, but he placed a reassuring hand on Marco's shoulder anyways. "It's fine. Old wounds still scar, brother. I get it." The phoenix could hear footsteps around him, notifying him that everyone's off and away again. Another pat from Thatch and he was gone too.

Marco was left alone standing on deck and the only thing keeping him warm was the ghost of his brother's touch.

* * *

The only reason Ace knew of Whitebeard's gaols was because of an incident in the past. A Marine got a little cocky and managed to hurt a member of the third division, so Oyaji left Jozu to deal with him. It was a some kind of rite; Those who have done wrong to the family would be appropriately punished. The Marine never looked the same afterwards when they threw him overboard. Ace would've felt bad but he was a pirate and so were the rest of Whitebeard's sons. Their heart would harden if someone were to hurt one of their own and that was exactly what happened.

This though, this hardened his heart in a different way because it wasn't _right_.

Sabo wasn't in there because he hurt someone. He was there because he was a noble, something he didn't even want to be. Ace saw where Marco was coming from though, but the Phoenix did not understand that Sabo's different. Ace knew that Sabo's different though and he assured this to himself with a tinge of doubt. His mind was clouded with rage for his so called brothers so he didn't really think of the possible instance of if he was wrong all along and the maybes of Sabo not being himself because people _do_ change over time.

All he cared about was getting Sabo out of his crew's prison because he refused to let Sabo stew in the damn thing and think that Ace had any part in his capture.

Capture. Like Sabo was their prisoner.

Ace recognized the injustice and his blood boiled. He didn't think- He was so sure that-

 _He didn't think even Oyaji would allow this to happen._

The hallway brightened with a flick of his wrist, when fire engulfed his hand and made light of the cells on his left. He didn't need it to be honest, the place was bright enough for him to see. If anything, it was there simply to reassure him.

He felt the dusty walls as he made his descent down the stairs. His shoes weren't exactly quiet in the silence of the room, the soft clacks of soles meeting wood loud enough to bounce off the walls. Ace's eyes wandered to places his fire kept shedding light on, but to anyone, it was clear he was getting distracted.

Then, he stopped. As if giving someone a wide berth, he stepped back, sparks flying from the fire on his hand. In the third cell, blue eyes stared up in awe at the orange display, the glow casted on Ace setting up an ephermal atmosphere.

"Sabo?" Ace uttered, a solitary voice within the gaols. The commander took in the sight of his brother, with his disheveled blonde hair and his coat still too clean and pristine. He looked spotless, unblemished, and untarnished; The picture perfect image of a noble's golden boy. Ace didn't know what to feel about that.

"...Ace," the blonde responded. His eyes were wide in surprise, and his shoulders were tense in apprehension.

Ace felt so so nervous suddenly. Gone was his blistering anger and in its place, something cold froze whatever statement he had to say next. It was as if a block of ice had dropped down into his stomach, bringing him down to reality. He looked at Sabo and saw the brother he spent days mourning.

Ace can't speak suddenly.

But it didn't really matter because Sabo did it for him. "Ace, I-"

 _-am a stranger, don't know you anymore, am not your brother-_

"-I'm so _sorry_."

Huh?

Ace's fire flickered a little as Ace was startled into remembering that he needed to breathe. His heart still hurt though, wrung into a mess of emotions and it must've showed on his face because Sabo gripped the bars of his cell to prattle on.

"I-I was stupid, Ace, I know you don't like me now- Hell, you probably hate me enough to put me in here and I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did so many years ago. You can kill me or do whatever the hell you want with me but, please, just know that I truly do regret what happened. And I'm sorry it turned out this way as well. I'm sorry I left you and I apologise for-"

" _Shut up._ "

Sabo clamped his mouth shut. The apprehension that rested in his shoulders seemed more obvious and Sabo looked at him like he was going to beat him up or something. And god, were those tears? Ace doesn't know how to deal with this so he extinguished the fire on his hand and ran fingers through his hair, pulling on strands as if it'll change something.

But no. Sabo's in front of him, it was horrifyingly quiet, and the place was dimmer now that he's gotten over his shock. Sabo's in front of him, he repeated again, this time with some kind of forced affirmation as he tugged at his hair hard for the last time.

Damn it.

 **Damn it.**

"Even when you're apologising, you sound so goddamned pompous." Ace lifted his head, expression indescribable but bordering onto some sort of concern. "Did they really take that much out of you, Sabo?"

"Ace..."

"And what the hell are you sorry for?" Ace tightened his fists and looked to the ground. "If I hadn't been so pigheaded and stupid back then, I would've... I could've saved you! But I didn't and assumed you were happy there instead!" He covered his face to hide his shame, tears not there but his eyes not completely dry. "You've been with them all this time, weren't you, Sabo? And I didn't come for you,"

"Ace, that's not-"

"Not what? It's true, isn't it? In the end, I can't save anyone-"

"Hey-"

"And I want to blame you but that's just selfish of me-"

"Ace!"

"-nothing but a failure, that's what I- _Ghk!_ "

Ace's hand went to his throat as he looked down at the object that hit him. A shoe lay innocently on the ground and when Ace shifted his gaze at Sabo, he noted that the blonde had his arm out post-throwing position. He also had a fairly livid expression on his face, like Ace had done something wrong.

Whitebeard's second division commander, the notorious Fire Fist Ace, blinked incredulously at the man inside the cell. "...Did you just-"

"Throw a shoe at you? Yes. Yes, I did. To stop you from moping because this place could _not_ be anymore dreary. Also," He leveled Ace a stare that screamed a thousand year worth of scolding, and Ace thought back of the time when they were young and in a forest, with Sabo berating him of something or the other. "Everything you just said was false, false, and false. Nothing was your fault, and my apology was so horribly rehearsed, Ace. I've been thinking about it 30 minutes ago and god forbid me from being _formal_ and _pompous_."

Sabo pinched the bridge of his nose, subsequently ridding himself of any tears in his eyes. The apprehension was gone now, replaced by eased familiarity and Sabo's figure sagged like lethargy just caught up to him. He brought his knees to his chest and wiped his face, looking absolutely drained. "Honestly, you have absolutely no tact..."

Like his brother (?), Ace sunk to the floor with his back against the wall, eyes still not leaving Sabo. A chuckle escaped him somewhat, a quiet huff of air that spoke of his relief at the fact that Sabo hadn't really changed at all, and Ace listened to the adrenaline that pumped his veins, his ears ringing with thumps. He let the moment pass before he dared to open his mouth.

"It wasn't your fault."

"...Wasn't yours either. It wasn't anyone's."

"I'm still sorry though." There was something bitter lacing Ace words, clinging onto them like a ghosts.

Sabo feigned absent mindedness and twirled a lock of his golden hair. "Me too."

"..."

"...Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we still...?"

Ace knew what was asked. He marvelled at the fact that their minds were still on the same wavelength, and he relished the fact that yes, this is the boy he used to share childhoods and fight together with. A warm feeling filled his chest. "If you want us to be."

The pause after that was nothing to be feared. Ace knew of Sabo's tendency to pick his words carefully before speaking. A single "Thanks," was uttered before they fell into the same silence as before, and Sabo piped up not long after that.

"So... About the cell?" The blonde knocked on the steel bars and Ace blinked as the noise resonated through the hallway.

"Oh," he said, dumbfounded. "Right."

* * *

 **A/N: ...And just outside the trapdoor, Thatch tries not to cry. jk. maybe.**

 **I won't promise I'll update a lot but I do promise to not drop this story. I've got plans, it's just that processing them is too darn hard without help.**

 _ **Again, I love you all. Ciao!**_


End file.
